In general, various types of lighting apparatuses are mounted in an automobile to provide automobile safety and convenience in driving the automobile, and as the lighting apparatuses, there are head lamps, tail lamps, direction indicating lamps, and the like.
Recently, in accordance with a tendency to consider design of the automobile to be important, a lighting apparatus, which has a light guide with patterns formed therein which allows the entirety or a part of light from a light source to be reflected and emitted while passing through the light guide so that the light source for generating light is not directly exposed and an indirect lighting effect may be exhibited, is being developed.
However, because the light source and the light guide are disposed to be spaced apart from each other, an air layer is present between the light source and the light guide, and a loss of light occurs when the light generated by the light source passes through the air layer, and as a result, there is a problem in that luminous efficiency deteriorates.